


She's In Love With the Devil

by sirotto42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirotto42/pseuds/sirotto42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England, 1349 A.D.</p>
<p>In a dark corner of the city, in a back alley where respectable men dare not to go, there sits a girl.  She is alone, and she’s hungrier than she has ever felt in her entire life.</p>
<p>Her name is Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's In Love With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a solo piece for an RP I'm a part of and turned into 3500 words. Oops! Ruby's POV, starting from when she was human all the way until her death. What happens next? Visit heavenbuddies.tumblr.com to find out.

England, 1349 A.D.

In a dark corner of the city, in a back alley where respectable men dare not to go, there sits a girl. She is alone, and she’s hungrier than she has ever felt in her entire life.

Her name is Ruby.

Her parents are dead, taken from her by the Plague that sweeps the continent. She is the only one of her family left alive. The sole survivor. She lives in the alley now, begging and stealing for food.

She will survive, at any cost.

It is there that a woman finds her, a woman who will change her life forever. She looks into her eyes and tells her that if she comes with her, she’ll never be hungry again.

Ruby follows her out of the alley.

****

The woman tells her that her name is Lilith. She gives Ruby a dress to replace the dirty and torn one she wears. She is in her late teens, but malnourishment has made her skinny, and the dress is big on her.

“You’ll grow into it,” Lilith promises.

Ruby smiles. Before then, she had forgotten she could.

***

After a time, Lilith takes Ruby by the hand and asks her if she wants to do something for her. 

“There’s something very important I would like you to do for me, but first we have to make a deal.”

Lilith’s eyes flash white for a moment, but Ruby is not afraid.

“Normally, a kiss is all you need, but it takes more than that to make a deal with me. “

Ruby nods in understanding and lets Lilith lead her to her bed.

***

The next day, Ruby and Lilith join hands over a small fire that Lilith has lit in the space between them.

“Now I can show you what we’re going to do, and who we’ll be doing it for. Are you ready?”

Ruby nods and closes her eyes, squeezing Lilith’s hand tighter.

Lilith sprinkles herbs onto the fire and begins to chant in Latin. Her chanting grows louder and louder, until finally she’s shouting. With a gasp, Ruby’s eyes fly open, and all she can see is whiteness.

She senses a presence here in the expanse of white. It is all around her, and it is beautiful. She knows that if she follows it, she’ll never be alone again. She feels a thousand things she never knew were possible.

Peace.

Hope.

Love.

She is hurled back into reality without warning, gasping for breath. Lilith looks at her over the embers of the dying fire, making sure she is alright.

“What was that?” Ruby asks Lilith in disbelief.

“That was Lucifer, Ruby.”

“Lucifer?”

Before her parents died, they had always told her to pray, instilling in her the same religious tradition that had been forced upon them and their parents before them for centuries. In her time on the streets, she prayed that God would save her, but it never did her any good. Eventually she gave up hope, resigning herself to that life forever.

But then Lilith took her away, and Lilith served Lucifer.

Her parents had always told her stories of the Devil. They told her that if she didn’t pray, she would go to Hell and suffer eternal torment at the hands of his demons.

But that wasn’t what she felt during her vision. She knew that Lucifer had sent Lilith to save her.

Lucifer loved her.

“The road that you will travel will be long and arduous, but at the end he will reward you in ways beyond your imagination. We’re going to raise him,” Lilith tells her excitedly, her smile lighting up the darkness of the room.

Ruby knew then that she would do whatever it took to make him proud of her.

***

Lilith trains Ruby in spellwork and teaches her how to fight.

“Soon you will be more powerful than you can imagine,” she says, blocking one of Ruby’s punches as they spar, “But you can’t always rely on that power. People will be coming after you from all sides, and they will be powerful too. You have to be faster and smarter than they are.”

She will be. She knows it.

***

The hunters come for her in the spring of 1351. She knows they’re after her, after all the witches, but despite her best efforts they follow the trail of evidence left from her spells straight to her.

The night they come for her there are a pair of them. Two hunters, fighting side by side.

One grabs her and holds her, taking her by surprise. The other buries his knife in her gut.

Time stops. Nothing feels real. She knows she’s dying, but she’s not afraid.

Just cold.

She knows this is all part of Lucifer’s plan. She tries to keep that thought with her as the claws of the hellhounds tear into her and everything becomes too hot as she descends out of her old life and into her new one.

***

Hell isn’t quite what she imagined. It’s painful, but she doesn’t feel it as strongly after a century or two. She embraces the pain, makes it a part of her. She endures because it’s what Lucifer would want her to do.

The thing that she’ll never get used to is the screaming. Millions of souls in ceaseless agony, screaming constantly. There’s never a quiet moment in Hell.

She dreams of the day when she can go and do the job she was made for, the day she’ll be standing at Lucifer’s side and she won’t have to hear them screaming if she doesn’t want to.

She stays there for hundreds of years, but time moves differently for her. It feels like thousands. All of that time, she waits, she plans, and she grows stronger.

She will carry out her task, at any cost.

***

Near the end of her time in Hell, she starts hearing rumors. They say that their time is almost here. The brothers who will start the End walk the Earth. Some of the demons she talks to have been sent back to Hell by them personally.

They call them the Winchester boys.

***

Lilith finds her in the darkness, just like she said she would.

“It’s almost time, Ruby,” she explains, freeing her from her bonds. “The Winchesters are about to open a gateway to Earth. Go. I will find you.”

She feels the Devil’s Gate opening before she sees it. It feels like light, and hope, and purpose. 

She will get through this door, at any cost.

Everyone around her runs in the same direction all at once. They all want to get out. But they don’t have a mission like she does. She pushes them out of the way. They will thank her later, when Lucifer walks free.

As she rises, she can feel herself becoming lighter as her body turns to smoke. Her and the other demons burst out of the Gate, an angry black cloud, flying off in all directions.

She catches a glimpse of the brothers for just a moment before she flies off into the night. She has never seen them, but she knows it must be them.

She knows the trials they’ll have to go through. She doesn’t envy them.

***

She finds a pretty blonde girl walking home by herself and possesses her. It’s strange, being in a body that doesn’t belong to her, but she knows she’ll adjust.

It’s her body now.

She reaches into the girl’s mind. Her name is Emily. She lives in an apartment by herself, a few blocks from here.

Perfect.

She takes her time walking to Emily’s apartment, taking in the sights of the world she left behind so long ago. She can hardly believe how much the Earth has changed since she last saw it.

She arrives at the third-floor apartment and the blinking light of the answering machine on the phone by the door catches her attention. She listens to Emily’s messages.

“Hey Emm, it’s Jennifer, sorry about setting you up with Charlie, that was a bad idea. Uh, listen, let me make it up to you. This weekend we’ll have a girls’ night, we’ll get really drunk, eat all the ice cream we can find, watch stupid movies, the works. Call me later girl.”

Beep!

She can’t stay here. It’s too risky. Someone might come looking for her here, and she doesn’t want Emily’s friends to see her like this. She has to disappear.

She goes through the closet and packs a couple outfits to last her until she can get new clothes and raids the kitchen for all the salt she can find. She is almost ready to leave when she hears the knock at the door.

She looks through the peephole, nervous at the prospect of having to pretend to be Emily if this person at her door is one of the girl’s friends. She never expects what she finds. On the other side of the door is a little girl standing by herself, dressed immaculately. Her eyes flash white, and Ruby knows that this is Lilith.

She knew Lilith would find her.

Ruby lets Lilith into the apartment and closes the door behind her.

“Dean Winchester’s soul is mine,” Lilith tells her with a smirk and a glint in her eye that looks all kinds of wrong on the face of a child.

Lilith takes a knife from the small handbag that she carries and gives it to Ruby. She knows this knife. This is the knife that killed her all those centuries ago. Now it is covered in strange symbols that weren’t there before.

“This knife can kill demons now,” Lilith explains, pointing out the symbols. “Get close to Sam Winchester. Kill anyone who gets in your way.”

“I will.”

She knows she will be hunted. She knows people from all sides of this war will try to kill her. She knows that at any moment, everything could go horribly wrong.

She will carry out Lilith’s plan, at any cost.

***

The Winchesters are not at all hard to find. Their reputation precedes them, and they’re about as stealthy as a herd of ox.

She finds them battling a house full of demons. She watches and waits for a while, silently observing.

It’s taking too long. They’re sloppy. Are these really the ones who will start the Apocalypse?

She sighs in resignation and enters the house, knife at the ready. What better way is there to start gaining someone’s trust than by saving their ass, right?

Sam Winchester’s trust is what she needs, and for him to trust her, he has to be alive first.

She finds Sam in a room with three demons. She slays them easily, then disappears. Very mysterious. She knows the Winchesters could never let a good mystery go without sticking their nose in. It’s only a matter of time.

The few moments she is in the room is the first time she gets to look at Sam up close. At first she sees what everyone else sees, the height, the hair, the plaid shirt that has no business looking that good on anyone.

Then she looks deeper. She sees his power, and his potential, and his anger.

She can work with this.

***

She decides to start with honesty. The less she lies, the less the chance is that it all backfires on her. She doesn’t like lying, anyway. She prefers to just slightly bend the truth when she can get away with it.

Sam doesn’t kill her. That’s always a good start.

Dean wants to. She can tell. Every time he looks at her, she can see him silently challenging her to prove to him exactly why he shouldn’t kill her. She knows he will, if she gives him a reason to.

So she’s useful. She waits. Soon Dean will be out of the picture, and Sam will have no one but her to turn to.

***

When Ruby finds Lilith again, it is in a pleasant suburban neighborhood overtaken by demons, and it is under the pretense of helping the Winchesters kill her. She is wearing a different little girl this time, and would look for all the world to be perfectly innocent if her dress weren’t covered in blood.

Lilith gets her alone and grabs her arm. “Wait for me.”

She will wait for Lilith, and Lilith will find her, because Lilith always finds her.

She feels herself rising out of her body, then falling back through the fires at the gates of Hell, as she did so many years before.

When she gets back down to Hell, she sees Dean there, and knows that everything went as planned.

***

Lilith finds her in the darkness again, just as she always has. Just as Ruby thought she always would.

Until now.

Now Lilith is telling Ruby that for Lucifer to rise, she has to die.

“After 65 seals are broken, you have to make Sam Winchester kill me. I am the final seal, Ruby.”

For Lucifer to rise, Lilith must die. Ruby has always been willing to do anything, to sacrifice anything, all in the name of raising Lucifer. Ruby loves Lucifer, as a child would love their father. But she also loves Lilith. Lilith found her on the streets, lifetimes and lifetimes ago. Lilith gave her a life, a calling, a purpose. Lilith found her in Hell, twice. Lilith is always finding her. Teaching her. Saving her.

Now she has to let Lilith die.

A single tear slides down her cheek, mixing with the blood and soot on her face on its way to her chin. “I can’t,” she whispers as Lilith holds her close, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Ruby kisses her, holding her face and running her hands through her hair, knowing that this is her last chance, knowing that the next time she sees her, she has to watch her die.

Lilith breaks the kiss but doesn’t let go. “Do you remember what I showed you the day after we made our deal? Do you remember what you felt?”

Ruby nods. “Of course I do.” She feels that memory as strongly as if it happened yesterday. She always has, no matter what Hell threw at her.

“This has always been the plan. This is the way it has to be. I die, and Lucifer walks the Earth, and you and the Winchester boy will stand at his side, the Prince and Princess of Lucifer’s new world.”

“But you won’t get to see it.”

“You will, and that’s enough for me.”

Lilith says an incantation, and the wall of Hell cracks just enough for Ruby to get through.

“Now it’s your turn to find me,” Lilith whispers in her ear as she feels that familiar sensation of her body becoming lighter that lets her know she is turning to smoke.

***

Sam Winchester is easy enough to find. His sorrow and guilt roll off of him in waves. All Ruby has to do is follow the trail straight to Dean’s Impala.

Even in the coming months, neither of them ever refer to the car as Sam’s. Even in death, the Impala will always be Dean’s.

She comes to Sam in a borrowed body. He disapproves, but he’s too sad to be properly angry with her. She tells herself that she goes to possess a body that’s already dead to further gain Sam’s trust, but it’s a lie. The truth is, for a split second, Sam looks at her with his sad eyes, and she sees herself as he must see her, a parasite leeching on this poor woman’s life.

She has to admit, it’s nice to have a real, human body that is all hers. It’s been a while.

Plus, she’s recycling. Recycling is in these days.

She presents him with the death certificate with a smile, and maybe it’s just her imagination, but his eyes look a little less sad, if only for one small moment.

She never imagined that she would want to be the thing that makes Sam Winchester happy.

***

They start with weaker demons first, traveling across the country to every omen they can track and rounding them up, one by one. Sam makes progress, but it’s slow. They should have enough time before Dean breaks the first seal, but Ruby needs Sam to be ready by then. She needs him to get his act together, and to make him do that, she needs him to trust her even more. 

She will get Sam Winchester ready for Lilith, at any cost.

***

That night, as she lies awake watching Sam sleep next to her, she tries to tell herself she was just taking one for the team. 

She’s never good at lying when it’s lying to herself.

For a moment she sees it, Sam and her, together at Lucifer’s side, watching him rain fire onto the world, just like Lillith told her he would. She knows that once Sam opens up to her, once all this is over and he sees Lucifer in bright white light like she did, he’s going to thank her. 

In a way, she sees a lot of herself in him, the person she used to be when she was human. Scared. Alone. Misunderstood. Nothing but death all around him.

She can’t wait to see Sam’s face when they help Lucifer break free, to see him illuminated by that same glow.

“Nugh,” Sam stirs beside her, his face scrunching up in pain.

“Shh,” she tries to calm him. He’s shaking now, but he won’t wake. He must be dreaming.

“Ugh, no.” He struggles against the sheets, bunching them in knots around himself. “No, no, no, Dean! Dean! DEAN!”

He shoots straight up, screaming Dean’s name, sweating and breathing like he’s run for miles. 

She puts her hand out to him and he clings to her like a life raft, drowning them both with his tears. He is a flood, and he can’t stop.

“Th—they tore him apart,” he whispers into her shoulder. “They r—ripped,” he trails off. “Right in front of me, and I couldn’t do anything, I just–” A strangled sob cuts him off.

As much as she hates to see him like this, she knows this is good for her. She can work with this. It’s good for him too. He needs to get all this out before he can get stronger. It’s holding him back.

She pulls him back from her shoulder, looking him in the eye. “We will do something about it now, you and me. We’re going to make that bitch Lilith pay.” 

He nods, and she can feel the gratitude to her coming off of him in waves. This is perfect. She has him exactly where she needs him. Now they can really ramp up his training. 

As excited as she is about that, the main thought in her mind as Sam drifts back off to sleep holding her close is that she’s happy she can be here for him.

***

Once Sam starts drinking her blood, his skills improve wildly, and better still, now he needs her even more. Now that he’s opened up to her, it’s easier than ever to get him to talk about Dean.

“You need to talk to me about this Sam. I know it hurts, but if you get it off your chest it’ll feel better. Lilith hurt me too, so if anyone will understand, it’ll be me.”

With time, it’s easier for her to help Sam let Dean go. Dean is in Hell where she needs him. 

He’s in Hell. Until he isn’t.

Once Dean comes strolling back through that door, she can feel Sam inching away from her.

She knows she needs to drive a wedge between them if she wants to keep Sam on her side.

***

It’s almost too easy for her to drive them apart. Barely a word from her, and they do it themselves. Now she’s here in the convent, on the edge of everything her and Sam have worked for, and she has to say goodbye.

In her life, she’s only cared for two people, and now she has to watch one of them kill the other. 

She stuffs the feeling down and tells herself it’s for the greater good. It won’t matter soon. Lucifer will take away all her pain. 

This is real. It’s all according to their plan. Millennia in Earth, Heaven, and Hell all leading to this moment, and she’s the one to make it happen. 

It feels awesome.

Dean appears, but he’s too late. Sam doesn’t even see him before she closes the door. It’s done.

It worked.

She watches in wonder as Lilith’s blood forms the door. This is where Lucifer will rise. She did it. She set him free. She can finally meet her creator. And sure, Sam’s a little mad now, but once he sees that light, everything will be back to the way it was. Lucifer’s light will take away all that pain, and he’ll trust her again, and they’ll be by Lucifer’s side, watching him destroy the Earth, Prince and Princess of L–

Sam holds her arms, taking her by surprise. Dean buries her own knife in her gut.

Honestly, she’s kind of embarrassed to be killed by the same knife twice.

She’s falling, falling, dissolving, then nothing.

Then, everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Heaven Buddies is still looking for members, we are a multifandom RP starring everyone's dead faves. Almost all characters are still open! Head on over to heavenbuddies.tumblr.com to reserve your character.


End file.
